


Two dorks are better than one

by NatRomanov



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Losers (2010), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Puns, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dorks, F/M, Fluff, Loveable idiots, Uncle Steve Rogers, X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRomanov/pseuds/NatRomanov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happenes when the Avengers get a new teammember, who happens to be the great-niece of Captain America, and she turns out to be just as much of a dork as Pietro is?<br/>Exactly. Everyone is annoyed by their bad puns and little jokes.<br/>And it all started with the day Pietro ran into Beth. Literally. </p><p>P.S.: I suck at summaries. And I'm so sorry about that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running into you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlwaysASourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysASourwolf/gifts).



> So one day I was thinking about who would be a fitting partner for Pietro, no matter the fandom. And the first thought I've had was "If Jensen's niece would be older, she'd probably be the perfect match for him!"  
> Told my best friend about it, she agreed and then wanted me to write a fanfiction for her.  
> So you better love me for this, Stella!
> 
> The ideas we came up with turned out to be super cute and pretty dorky. That's at least our opinion xD  
> But I do hope you still enjoy this little (crack)ship as much as we do :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short first chapter.   
> I promise that the next one will be a bit longer, with more Pietro!

One thing Pietro had learned years ago, when Wanda and him were still little, with no powers, was to never piss of his sister, if he wanted to see the next day. But it so wasn't his fault that she and the Captain were at it, when he came inside her room to ask something! Sure, he could've knocked, but he barely ever did that. It would require to stop, pause for much longer than he wanted. Hence, no knocking when he thought that Wanda was alone.

Well, that was the reason why he was currently running. Running in order to ensure that she wouldn't punch him repeatedly into his balls for interrupting a moment.  
After a while, when he was pretty sure that not even the Captain could be close enough to actually get him, Pietro slowed down to be able to look over his shoulder, which caused him to not see that he was running straight at someone. The moment the impact happened, he instinctively wrapped his arms around the person and turned around so, whoever it was, would land on top of him, rather than getting crushed by his weight. 

After the first couple seconds the Avenger was more than just confused. The figure on top of him seemed to be small, pretty light, but when he looked down, all he could see was a mop of blonde, long hair. Until she lifted her head up to look at the person that had pretty much ran her over. A grin was spreading his lips, one eyebrow raised. "I bet you didn't see dat coming, eh?" 

__________________________________

Coming from New Hampshire to New York was a bit of a change for Beth. Especially knowing that neither her mom, nor her uncles would be around anymore, which was kind of like getting thrown into cold water. Okay, technically she wasn't that alone, because she'd be working with her great uncle soon, which was something she was absolutely excited about. But for now, it seemed like a good idea to just explore the city a bit, find out where some stores were, restaurants, things like that.

But what she hadn't been prepared for was literally running into a guy. So that's what you got for responding to a text of your mom, in the middle of New York? It all happened so fast, that the blonde wasn't exactly sure what had happened, for a moment. So she just lay on top of that guy, who.. seemed to be pretty muscular, before she was able to at least partly wrap her mind around what had happened. Since the guy seemed to refuse to let go of her, it got a little difficult for her to really look up, but she managed it slightly, at least, even freeing one hand to brush her hair out of her face. Even though she was sure that the hair and the face were pretty familiar, everything clicked into place at what he said. "You didn't see that coming?" 

Rolling her eyes and groaning quietly in annoyance, even if the young woman was actually more than just excited about seeing an Avenger up close, very close, but there was no way in hell she'd ever admit it, she wiggled free of his grasp and got up, straightening her shirt. "Really now? I know who you are and that you're using that catchphrase rather often. Did it ever work on anyone?"

The silver-haired got up from the ground in a matter of seconds, his usual smirk on his lips. "If it's working wizh you, it's all I need to know." He winked at her.

"You wish, Speedy." On the one hand it was terribly difficult to resist reacting to him the way he probably wanted it, but on the other hand his pickup lines, if you could even call it that, were so stupid that it wasn't even funny anymore. 

When she saw that he was about to say something else, Beth raised a finger. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't even try it. I know who you are so trying to play the "I'm an Avenger" card won't work on me." 

Without hesitating for a second, Pietro moved forward to press a kiss to her cheek, but made no move to get some room between them afterwards. "Too bad... But how about zhis one; It was nice running into you." And with that, he was gone, leaving nothing behind but a blue blur. 

Beth remained standing there for a while, watching into the direction he had disappeared to. Great, now if that wasn't an embarrassing way to run into one of your soon to be teammates...

__________________________________________________

The next day came sooner than the young Jensen would've wished for. There was no denying that she was incredibly excited about meeting everyone, just like seeing Steve again, but on the other hand she was so god damn nervous! "Okay, calm down. There's nothing to fear. You've got your powers under control and your uncles turned you into a great hacker and sniper. It'll be alright." One thing that could actually get a bit embarrassing would be facing Quicksilver, after what had happened the previous day. Even though it hadn't been her fault, technically. 

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the bag with her laptops and the one containing her rifle, stepping outside to get into the car of an Agent, Steve had sent for her. The drive took some time, but at least it gave her some time to try and prepare herself for everything that could probably happen. Beth knew that she'd probably be tested, but that was rather obvious, when you were about to join a team of superheroes. It was only natural that they'd want to see whether you were worthy, and useful, or not. 

When the car came to a halt, the driver handed her a badge, which would give her access to the Avenger Facility, and then let her inside and over to the training room the Avengers were currently in. The first thing the little blonde did was dropping her bags to the floor, well, she was pretty careful with her laptops, before she was already running at Steve and practically jumped into his arms. Being a Jensen meant not being ashamed of actions like that in front of the people she was a fan of. "Uncle Steve!", she said excitedly. 

Even though Steve was caught off guard for a moment, he still wrapped his arms around her and then began to chuckle. "Hey, Beth. Ready to meet everyone?" 

She nodded excitedly, as she let go of the Captain again, finally turning around to look at the others, a huge smile plastered to her face. Though no matter how much she tried not to do it, her gaze flickered over to Pietro; just in the right moment. His bright blue eyes were wide open and his jaw slightly dropped open, as he seemed to be trying to stare a hole through her face. "You?!", was all he was able to get out. 

The expression on his face was way too priceless! Crossing her arms in front of her chest, it was Beth who had a cocky smirk playing around the corners of her mouth. "What? You didn't see that coming, Speedy?"


	2. Here we go again

Pietro just couldn't believe it. Out of all the people that could've walked in through that door, it had to be that girl he ran into, the previous day? Yeah, he had definitely not seen that one coming at all. Not that he regretted anything he had said to her, he thought that it was pretty funny, it was still obvious that karma could be real mean, sometimes. 

Steve frowned in confusion, as he looked between the two of them. "You already know each other? Seems like I've missed something. Where did you meet?" 

The Sokovian waved him off, already standing in front of the blonde girl, who didn't even flinch, all she did was raise a brow. "So she's zhe one joining us? Don't you zhink she's a bit... too small? Too skinny? Do you have any muscles in zhat body at all?", he murmured in his heavy accent, walking around her and poking her into the arm and her side, which made her swat at his hand. 

But the things he said caused her to be the one to stare at him in disbelief this time. "Excuse you? First you try to hit on me and now you're insulting me? Do you have a split personality, or something?!" Pah! Too small and too skinny... He should better watch what he was saying. Yes, Beth looked all cute and innocent, with the long, golden blonde hair, her big baby-blues and she was also small, but surely not one to be underestimated. Who did that guy even think he was? With that perfect face, stupid, adorable grin, his bright eyes... It all made her want to punch him right into said perfect face! 

When Steve was about to step in, before things could get even close to escalating, already reaching out to separate the two, Wanda grabbed his hand and gently pulled him back to where she had been standing before, smirking up at him. "No, no. Zhis promises to be fun. Maybe getting beaten by her will get him off of his high horse. Her zhoughts suggest zhat she's very pissed." 

"I don't know, Wanda. I don't want anyone to get hurt or things to get out of control. Though...", he drifted off. "I guess I would've paired them for training anyway", he finally admitted with a sigh. And even if he had an arm wrapped around Wanda, he still kept a close eye on the two squabblers. 

The next time Pietro tried to poke her, she's had enough. Before his finger could get close to her side, she created a force field around herself, causing him to be blocked off. A frown formed on his face, as he rested a hand on the invisible wall in front of him. 

"What? You got no witty remark for that? I'm shocked, Quicksilver. Not so quick anymore, eh?", Beth gave him the sweetest look she could muster up. 

He only snorted at that and stepped back again, a challenging expression on his face. "I'll tell you vhat, printsessa. If you manage to get me on zhe ground, I'll stop making fun of you. Deal?" 

That was something she didn't need to think twice about. "Deal!" Even if it wasn't necessary for her plan of attack, she still put her hair up into a ponytail, kind of to show that she was serious about it and having hair in your face, during a fight? Not good or helpful at all. And once again she was thanking her uncle Carlos for teaching her so much about tactics. It came in quite handy at that moment. It was a bit difficult to keep herself from smirking, but a pokerface was better than to seem too sure of herself. 

They both just stood there for a moment, looking at it each other, awaiting their first move. Beth was the first one to do that, pretending to lunge at him from the left, already creating a force field not too far on his right. And as predicted, Pietro ran into the opposite direction of her punch, causing him to run right into her trap. Or well, against her trap. Due to his speed, he bounced off of the force field and landed on his back, moaning quietly in pain from the impact with the ground.

Now that had been unfair, but he had to face his defeat. Seemed like the little girl knew how to play such a game. "Fine, you win... I won't doubt you anymore."

Once she had heard those words, the mutant began to grin again and went over to him to extend a hand, in order to help him up. "Great! Now that this is dealt with you should consider to be less of a macho. That doesn't suit you, you know." 

That only earned her a quiet growl, but he still took her hand, as he stood up. Wanda was chuckling quietly, while Steve seemed to be relieved that nothing worse had happened. So far. 

"I'm glad you two worked that out. So... This is Beth, our new hacker and sniper. And, as she already demonstrated, she's also a mutant", the Captain began to explain, as he stepped into the middle of the room again. "Natasha, Clint, you're gonna train hand-to-hand combat and go to the shooting range with her", he announced and the two assassins nodded in return, Clint even gave their new member a thumbs up and grinned. 

Then Steve turned around to Tony with a more serious expression. "I know you won't like it, but you're gonna teach her some more of the... tech stuff." Before Tony could even protest, which he was about to do, Beth already chimed in. "Uncle Steve, I doubt that I need someone to teach me any more things. uncle Jake already did that, remember? And he's the best." There was no denying that her uncle Jake had always been her favorite. 

This time Tony puffed up his chest and rested his hands on his hips. There was no way that anyone could be better than the great Tony Stark! "My sweet, innocent summer child. I'm sorry to crash your dreams and illusions, but I am sure that there's a hell of a lot you can still learn from me." 

Beth just raised a brow and shrugged. "Meh, I don't think so. But I guess we'll see about it, right?" Oh and how she would show him just how good she was at that kind of stuff. 

"Now to you, Pietro", the Captain spoke up once more, which made the Sokovian grimace slightly. "You're gonna be paired with her for training, gonna show her around and answer any questions she might have, during her time here with us." 

It was obvious that Pietro didn't seem to be too thrilled about it, but Beth had to admit that she was. Because despite their less than nice second encounter, she still kind of liked that guy, which probably said a lot about her. There was just something about him, behind the facade he had obviously built up, that seemed to be very interesting.   
And although he was muttering under his breath, the Sokovian still picked up her duffle, but she quickly grabbed her laptop bag and the rifle, before he could attempt to carry them as well. Afterwards he motioned for her to follow him. "I'll show you your room first. Zhe kitchen is down zhis hall and, well, you've already seen zhe training room. Oh, also, if you should need help ozherwise, or don't know how to get somewhere, you can always ask Jarvis, he'll help you out." The small woman nodded at all of that, as she looked around, round eyes going big at all the tech stuff she was able to see on their way. Maybe she wasn't at the Avengers Facility, but died and went to heaven... That would at least explain some things. Pietro had to smirk at her expression and gently nudged her side, when they were standing in front of a door to get her attention. "Zhis is your room. Mine is two doors down, if you should need anyzhing. Uhm..." He opened the door and put the duffel down, then rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about earlier. Gotta admit that your power is pretty impressive. Guess it was just a shock reaction to see you here. Aaand some embarrassment as well." The young Jensen was grinning at first, but soon her expression softened and she gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "Ah, don't sweat it. At least I got to kick your butt, that way", she said with a smirk, as she stepped into her room. "Though I like you more when you're honest, admittedly. Well, anyway. See you later, Speedy Gonzales." And with that she closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot bunnies are the worst... I've nearly finished this chapter after I posted the first one, but I wasn't happy with the ending, so I rewrote it over and over again, until I figured to let it rest for a while.   
> But now I finally (!) managed to find something I'm somewhat happy with.  
> Though I still hope you like this chapter :)
> 
> (Plot bunnies are the worst and I hate them!)


End file.
